Kaleo Anderson
Kaleo "Leo" Anderson is the 10-year-old son of Leopold Anderson and Katie in Gamewizard's universe. He inherited his father's poisonbending and stupidity. He is a member of The Gang and is friends with Kimaya Heartly, Beat, and Rhyme, serving as the "Leo" of the group. His aunt is Danika York, therefore his cousin is Dillon York. His Negative is Oelak Nosredna, a member of The Club. Nextgen Series Kaleo first appears in The Gang, along with his team. He and The Gang are captured by Arlon and taken to his school, but are rescued by Kami and Vweeb. In Operation: SCARY, Kaleo dresses as Diddy Kong for Halloween, then becomes Diddy for real when the Curse of Monsters spreads. He is bitten by Dracula and turned into a vampire, and because he was Darkrai's descendant, Dracula took the throne of Nightmare King. In Operation: FAIL, Kaleo is mentioned by Lee Andrew, saying his team doesn't need a "Leo" (meaning himself) in their group. The screen cuts to Kaleo, implying he's going to sneeze for being mentioned, but Dillon mentions how stupid people don't get sick, implying that's why he doesn't sneeze as Leo tries to eat a boulder. In Operation: CLOWN, Kaleo's family comes to stay at Dillon's for the weekend, and Kaleo hangs out with Dillon, Zach, and Maddy the next day, quickly annoying them (except for Zach). Haruka Dimalanta arrives to tell them she's been working on her Healing Sting. They go to the shore to look for an injured seagull, and when they find it, Kaleo recognizes it as the bird he threw a rock at earlier. Haruka heals the bird, and shortly after, the five are taken away by mysterious men in yellow uniforms. They go to Punk Hazard, where Caesar Clown and Monet greet them. Afterwards, they go to play in the playroom with the other kids, until Sector W7 arrives to take them home. However, while Dillon's group stayed behind, Kaleo apparently wasn't with either group. It turned out, he had snuck off to get more candy (which had turned out to be NHC10), but Leo also found the Giant-Giant Devil Fruit. Eating this caused Leo to grow as big as the other giant kids. However, Monet and Caesar believed it was the result of NHC10 on poisonbenders. When Dillon's group was trying to help Mocha, Kaleo unwillingly tried to prevent them, having been brainwashed by the NHC10. By the story's end, they were able to escape Punk Hazard, and Kaleo returned to The Gang's hideout. His friends were surprised to see him so big. In "Rivals", after watching Kimaya and Vweeb's burping contest, Kaleo devours many soda cans with his giant size and unleashes a burp that shakes the whole city. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Django requests The Gang's help in saving Midna in the Canyon of Miracles. Kaleo is forced to ride the Ghost Train's roof, being giant, but once they make it to Nine Rivers Country, Kaleo carries his friends across the canyon. He does massive damage to the Brotherhood of Evil members while they attack their base, and The Gang succeeds in rescuing Midna. The Shadow Firstborn turns Kaleo into Shadow Particles, then reforms him after they get back to Cleveland. In the Lazarus Saga, Kaleo and friends are captured by GUN agents led by Stan Smith. At G.U.N. H.Q., Kaleo is given a shock collar, and is brought to a lab where they feed him sandwiches filled with illegal spice. After they escape, Django uses his magic to shrink Leo to normal size so they can escape on the Sandmobile. The Gang later goes to Pueblo de Niebla, Django's hometown. They go across Miners' Mountain and arrive at Niebla, where Django reveals his backstory and his grudge with Carter Pewterschmidt. Carter himself appears and brainwashes Kimaya. Hank Hill then shoots and kills Beat, much to Leo and Rhyme's horror. Rhyme turns into a Hollow before Leo's eyes. Kaleo flees to the east field when a giant Bill Dauterive chases him. Leo is saved by Black Star of Sector SCYTHE. When Leo despairs over Beat's death, the ghost of Beat appears and scares Leo into running away. He is chased by Bill again, and saved by Black Star. When The Gang reunites and meets Sector SCYTHE, they learn that Beat and Rhyme are Spirit KND operatives. Kaleo and Django fight Carter to distract him so Kimaya can infiltrate the Lazarus Plant. She returns with two Keyblades and fights Carter herself. Kaleo goes to help Black Star against Bill Dauterive, and struggled in the fight. Haruka revealed that he actually ate the Giant-Giant Fruit on Punk Hazard, which means Leo could naturally grow giant. He was able to grow to half of Bill's giant height, but doing so stretched his brain and made him dumber. When Bill attacks him, Kaleo was forced to shrink back to normal. Kaleo then got an idea to beat Bill and confided his plan to Black Star. Leo climbed up Bill's body and hid until Star forced the giant's mouth open. Kaleo climbed into Bill's mouth, to his stomach, and expanded to a size larger than Bill to utterly destroy him. Black Star destroys Bill's heart so he can't respawn. As a result of growing so big, Kaleo had no brainpower to think or restore himself. Thankfully, Stewie Griffin was in the area, and he shrunk Leo to normal with his Metahuman Neutralizer. Kaleo visits Kimaya on Moonbase following the fight with Carter. Battles *The Gang and Kami vs. Arlon. *Giant Kaleo (brainwashed) vs. Zach and Maddy. *Invasion on Canyon of Miracles. *Escape from G.U.N. H.Q.. *Kaleo and Django vs. Carter Pewterschmidt. *Kaleo and Black Star vs. Bill Dauterive. Appearance Leo mostly wears a dark-yellow hoodie, dark-yellow jeans, and white shoes. He has short, brown hair and dark-yellow eyes. His skin is also a dirty dark-peach, and his mouth is usually big and smiling. Using his new Devil Fruit, Kaleo is able to increase in size, and was stuck as a 10-foot giant for a while. Personality Kaleo adapted his father's personality, and is rather stupid like he was. Kaleo usually speaks loudly, and displays some animalistic qualities. He is also afraid of ghosts. Powers Kaleo is a poisonbender, and his preferred power is shooting Gas Bombs through farting. After eating the Giant-Giant Fruit, Kaleo is able to grow to tremendous proportions and attack with greater strength. He is able to increase the size of other objects, such as his own clothes. After watching Beat's Gigai die, Kaleo is now able to see spirits. Final Smash "Hurrrrr can't hold it in any more!" Kaleo's Final Smash is Fart Bomb, where he charges a terrific fart and explodes across the whole area, poisoning his enemies. Weaknesses His Devil Fruit power makes Kaleo unable to swim. His giant size makes him an easier target. The bigger Kaleo grows with his power, the less intelligent he becomes, to the point he may not know how to shrink himself down. Kaleo also moves slower the bigger he gets. When he's giant, he risks stepping on his own friends, and can easily knock them out with his own farts by accident. Due to being a poisonbender, Kaleo was more addictive and susceptible to NHC10's brainwashing qualities. Stories He's Appeared *The Gang *Operation: SCARY * Operation: FAIL (cameo) *Operation: CLOWN *Rivals (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (Oelak) Trivia *He was once written as a fearbender by mistake, and it was going to be his original element. **However, Kaleo is half-Nightmare, because his mom was a Nightmare. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Poisonbenders Category:Anderson Family Category:Nightmares Category:The Gang Members Category:Devil Fruit Users